1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium product, and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, a recording medium product, and a program, by which information necessary for establishing communication connection can be acquired with simple procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been developed a communication system (called a peer-to-peer communication system) in which terminals interconnected via a network communicate with each other directly without intervention of a dedicated server.
In a conventional peer-to-peer communication system, however, it is required to acquire information (e.g., an IP address of the destination) from a dedicated server, for example, the information being registered in advance for establishing communication connection. As an alternative, one source terminal may ask an IP address of the other destination terminal by telephone. Anyway, information necessary for establishing communication connection must be acquired through troublesome procedures.